EndingMiddleBeginning
by serendu
Summary: BTVSHP crossover. Lucius Malfoy just got a letter from the Watchers. And he's pleased! Complete! R&R please!
1. The Ending

Fic: Ending/Middle/Beginning.   
Author: serendu   
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
Note: This one kind of came out of nowhere. If you ever read something and think 'Hmm… What if?" Run to the hills. Fast. Plot bunnies attacking is never good. Especially on your day off when you were intending to do one of the other fics you have. Humph.

The Ending.

Sitting at his desk Lucius Malfoy frowned, not recognising the letter he had just received. Turning it over in his hands he checked the seal. "How… _Unusual_." He murmured to himself, before picking up an ornate letter knife and opening the parchment. 

He finished reading the letter he was holding and leant back in his chair. He put the letter down, and gazed unseeing into the distance. This letter had changed a lot of things, and for the first time in a long time he didn't _quite_ know where to begin. 

_'Draco'_ He decided. _'The rest can come later.'_ He inwardly shivered for a moment. Malfoys as a rule, rarely, if ever showed weaknesses. The Dark Lord would not be best pleased. 

Gradually a genuine smile appeared on his face for the first time in a long time. Picking up his quill, he dipped it into the inkpot and began writing a letter to his son.

***

Draco Malfoy was relaxing in a comfy chair when his father's owl flew into deliver the letter that Lucius had written only a few hours before. He put down the advanced potions text he was reading, absently handed the owl some treats, opened the letter noting the seal of the Malfoys and began reading.

_"My Dearest Son,_

_I have been informed that due to the actions of our Colonial friends through that which we have previously found it necessary to conceal; all those who were merely 'possibles' are now fully capable. _

_This fundamental change combined with the disastrous events of recent times has led me to realise that it will be necessary for you to carry out the duties that I have long prepared you for – albeit a little sooner than we originally envisioned. _

_I myself will request an audience with our friends to ensure that any problems regarding our former associates will be removed with due haste and care._

_I have every faith in your abilities in carrying out this most important duty._

_I remain your ever-loving father,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Draco Malfoy raised both his eyebrows in surprise as he read through the letter a second time before disposing of it with a simple spell. He packed his belongings away and made his way out of the small classroom he had been using for studying. A day he had long thought would never come had just happened. He smirked. Things were about to change. For good.

***

She crouched down low in the corridor, hidden behind a statue, watching as the love of her life decided that the love of his life certainly wasn't her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw Harry Potter vanish with the girl he couldn't keep his hands off known to he rest of the world as Hermione Granger.

She angrily scrubbed the tears away with her sleeve. Angry at herself, at Harry, at the world.  The Boy-Who-Lived had dated her for 3 glorious months. Then suddenly Harry was asking for some space. As she was still amazed that Harry had finally come to his senses she had agreed. They were still young after all – what was wrong with Harry getting some space? 

"That's what's bloody wrong." She muttered. "He didn't want me in the first damn place!" 

Getting up from her hiding place she debated going back to Gryffindor Tower. '_But they'll be there'_ Her mind supplied. She glanced at the corridor that Harry had just walked through and made up her mind. She couldn't bear to see the looks of sympathy on her fellow Gryffindors' faces. Resolutely marching to one of the doors she pushed hard. She was going outside.

***

Hmm. Yes. Well whatever. More expo next chapter.


	2. The Middle

Fic: Ending/Middle/Beginning.   
Author: serendu   
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
Note: Plot bunnies are still evil and wrong. Onwards and upwards. And it isn't mine. Also on the evil and wrong tip – losing a bag with pressies in and no one returning it. Even worse – a receipt – with possibly ALL my card details in the aforementioned bag. Am now without a bank card until after xmas and new year. Reduced to using expensive credit card. This is not a good thing.

The Middle.

_'Inevitable!' _Draco fumed. '_Why is it when you want something it's never where it should be?' _He stormed back to his room to get his outdoor cloak. The weather had decided to turn to pouring rain with wind blowing up a storm. Grabbing his cloak he was about to leave when he decided to grab a second smaller cloak just in case.

***

Lucius Malfoy straightened his robes self-consciously. _Nervous! _He inwardly castigated himself. '_Malfoys are never nervous!'_ A wry smile crossed his face. Meeting possibly the most powerful witch in the world would make anyone nervous. Not counting the fact that he was being called here to be part of a spell that he was not sure was even possible. '_If anything goes wrong…'_

"Mr Malfoy?" A questioning glance was answered by a simple nod from Lucius. "Do come in. We're ready for you now."

Standing and restraining himself from attempting to straighten his robes again, Lucius Malfoy entered the room and closed the door behind him.

***

Rupert Giles pinched the skin between his brows above his nose. Then he resumed cleaning his glasses. After restoring them to his face he took a deep breath and then continued.

"The council authorised this? They authorised that…" He stopped. Words failed him.

"She passed." Lucius responded quietly. He did not offer any excuses for what had happened and his part in it all. 

"Whether she passed or not…" Giles trailed off. He glared at Lucius Malfoy then sighed. 

"You are aware of the traditions." Lucius stated calmly. "Would you have preferred that I argued with the Council? In the situation I already was in? I was aware of their actions in your situation." He paused and then continued. "As much as I dislike her," He thought for a moment, "'_connections', _I took no pleasure in it. Does that relieve you?"

"Somewhat." Answered Giles. "Are you sure that your son is suitable?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled before responding with no hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Yes."

***

"This may hurt a little." The red haired witch warned him.

"I am ready." He reassured her. 

"Okay." Willow paused and placed her hands on his arm. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "_Integro consummatus._"

White light swirled around the two figures as the sat on the floor. Lucius felt an incredible power shoot into his body via his arm, or more specifically his Dark Mark. It felt like burning only not painful he noticed. The power was increasing and he felt like he was falling into it.

Then it all went black.

***

"Oh Goddess!"

Lucius Malfoy blinked as he surfaced back into consciousness.

"Oh Goddess, I didn't mean to hurt you, I mean, I wanted that evil black mark thingy gone from your arm and I knew the spell was going to be intense but I didn't think that it would…" Willow noticed that his eyes were finally open. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…" Lucius took a breath before continuing, "I feel… incredibly… tired actually." He managed before his eyes began to shut of their own accord.

"It has gone now. Its over." He heard before drifting back into unconsciousness.

***

"Bloody Gryffindors." Draco muttered as he trudged towards the Forbidden Forest. "Can she stay inside on a night like this? Nooo, she just _has_ to go outside." He spotted his prey. "Finally!"

************

Yeah – you must have guessed by now. Whatever. One more chapter and its done.

Latin stolen from the University of Notre Dame 

integro -are [to make whole , **heal**, refresh; to renew, begin afresh]. 

comsummatus -a -um, [complete, perfect].


	3. The Beginning

Fic: Ending/Middle/Beginning.   
Author: serendu   
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
Note: Last chapter – no extras/prequels/sequels.

The Beginning.

"Weasley." Drawled Draco Malfoy coming across the forlorn figure of Ginny Weasley sitting hunched under a tree sobbing, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

"Sod off Malfoy." She muttered, not bothering to look up at her brother's arch-nemesis.

"And just what is a Weasley doing sitting under a tree in this appalling weather after curfew? And just how many house points shall I take for this?" He mused aloud.

Ginny's head shot up. "You wouldn't dare!" 

"Really?"

Ginny got up, her wand pointing threateningly at Draco. "I'll hex you into next week!" She hissed.

"20 points for being out after curfew." He watched Ginny's face turn red in rage, "And a further 20 for threatening a prefect. Tsk. Tsk. Bad Weasel."

Ginny Wesley lunged towards him.

***

"So," Rupert Giles looked slightly flustered, Lucius Malfoy noticed.

"The Dark Mark is gone." He stated smoothly.  "My most sincere thanks to you Ms Rosenberg."

Willow blushed slightly and started muttering, not much of which could be heard clearly. "Nothing really… Easily done… After all you've done for us…"

"Indeed." Giles added. "The problems with Willow's _abilities_?"

"Is already cleared up at the Ministry." Lucius finished.

"And Voldemort?"

"Will no doubt be taken care of by the very capable Harry Potter in due course."

"Well," Giles smiled and offered his hand across his desk "I think that concludes everything. Buffy? Willow? Anything to add?" He asked as he shook hands with Lucius. 

"No more tests." Buffy put in after a pause. "I think the first was hard enough for her."

Lucius Malfoy nodded. He looked at the Slayer. "I would apologise for the Council's actions towards both you and her. Travers' actions were not something I ever supported. Unfortunately my position meant that my opinions were untenable in the eyes of the Council." He stopped for a moment and looked the Slayer straight in the eyes. "I am sorry."

Buffy gazed back at him, her hard glare softening slightly. "I don't think we were alone."

He smiled back at her as he opened the door to leave. "Perhaps not."

Lucius Malfoy left the new Watchers European headquarters a free man.

***

"Ferret?"

_'I don't think that was the best idea I've had.'_

"Mal-ferret?" 

_'My head aches quite a bit.'_

"Malfoy?"

_'Not counting my legs. They hurt too. My arms seemed to be complaining about something as well_.'

"Malfoy – I swear if this is some sick joke I really will hurt you!"

_'Where am I again? Ahh yes. Weasel. Ginny_.' He groaned.

"Malfoy stop putting it on and get up!"

Ginny's voice sounded a little bit worried. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Weasel." He grunted, his voice hoarse. '_Ahh, that would be my ribs that wanted to be added to my list of body parts in pain,'_ he realised.

"Malfoy." Ginny raised her wand to hex him as she had threatened.

"Wait." 

"What?"

"Wait."

"Why?" Ginny demanded. "So you can make fun of me again? Take more points?"

"Actually I was going to explain something."

"Really? What?"

Draco coughed. The cold was not improving his aches. "We'll discuss this inside." He stated, trying to get up.

"I don't think so Malfoy." Ginny said firmly waving her wand at him again.

"Weasel, this is something I never thought I'd have the misfortune of telling you, unfortunately, and Merlin knows why, the Fates have decreed things differently. I'd prefer to do it somewhere warm and DRY if you don't mind. I'm already bruised thanks to you, now." He stood, wobbled slightly and was stopped from falling over by Ginny who quickly grabbed him. "Thank you. Now, shall we?"

Ginny, still unsure of quite what was going on thought for a moment. "Fine. But I'm warning you Malfoy!"

***

"Just how good are you at DADA?" Draco asked as they sat in a disused room inside Hogwarts.

Ginny sneezed. 

"Honestly Weasley!" He muttered. "Here." He handed her his spare cloak. "Wrap yourself in that." 

Ginny glared up at him before sneezing again.

Draco sighed in frustration. "Stand up." He commanded. Ginny slowly stood. He wrapped his cloak around her and muttered a drying charm at her to dry her soaking clothes. "Better?" Ginny nodded warily. "Good. Answer the question."

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oh, now she's suspicious!" Draco declared to the rest of the empty classroom. "Wonderful." He rolled his eyes. "Just please, _please _answer the question!" He begged dramatically.

"I'm ok I suppose." Ginny answered. "No where near as good as you probably are." She muttered almost beneath her breath.

"And just what was that supposed to mean Weasel?" Draco asked smirking and raising his eyebrows at her. "Don't answer. Tell me – what do you know of the legend of the Vampire Slayer?"

Ginny looked stunned. "What? Why?"

Draco looked at her straight in the eyes. "Well tell me Weasel – do you often bruise your brothers if you hit them?" He held up his arm, the sleeve falling away. "Like this?"

Ginny's mouth fell open. She blinked several times seeing the vicious bruises on Draco's skin. '_I didn't hit him that hard did I?'_ She looked at Draco who was gazing back at her. "M-me?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes, you." He answered quietly. 

"B-but I can't be can I? I mean the books say it's a myth, just a story."

"It's **true** Ginny." He said implacably. He smirked as he saw her face. "Don't worry Weasel. How do you think I feel?"

"What?" 

"I get the pleasure of being your Watcher. Lucky me." He drawled, leaning back on the chair and watching her face through his lashes.

"You?" Ginny spluttered. "But everyone knows you're a Death Eater in Training!"

"Was, Ginny. I was. Not any more. Let me explain." He looked off into the distance, collecting his thoughts. "Things have changed regarding Slayers and Watchers. There isn't one in every generation any more, you're one of many." He saw the look on her face and smiled. "My father became a Death Eater at the Council of Watchers explicit order. They wanted to keep an eye on the Wizarding World." He could see the stunned look on her face. "They're Muggles primarily. Well, except that Rosenberg girl. And the Key. And the Vampire…"

"The diary." Ginny said suddenly. She stood and slowly approached where Draco was sitting. "Tom Riddle's Diary. Your father _gave_ that to me. Care to _explain_ that?!" She spat.

He flinched. "I can try." He paused. "Will you sit back down?"

Ginny sat.

***

Ginny Weasley, brand new Vampire Slayer, entered Gryffindor Tower. Still stunned by all that Draco had revealed to her and more than a little angry at the old Watchers Council _"They're dead Ginny. You can't Crucio any of them I'm afraid - as tempting as it is." _Draco had said.

"Ginny, where've you been?" Hermione demanded. "It's way past curfew!"

Ginny Weasley raised her eyes to the girl who had stolen her boyfriend and glared a full Slayer's glare. Something she had already been practising on her unfortunate Watcher. She smirked as Hermione took an involuntary step back. Things had changed and this was just the beginning.

*************

Finished. Hooray! Normal service will be resumed on my other fics soon. Hopefully. R& R please.


End file.
